Being Reborn Twice at the Same Time
by Ninja vs Chicken
Summary: Tsuna thinks that he's dead but it turns out that his enemies aren't going to let him off that easily. It is the enemies fault isn't it? And why does everyone refuse to accept that he's Tsuna? Dfem27
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is something I wrote whilst I had some writers block for my other stories. I remember Yoruko Rhapsodos once telling me in a review that there weren't any Dfem27 fics so I though that there should be!

The events here are kind of a prelude to the actual fic.

* * *

><p>Tsuna hovered in the air above the forest behind Namimori. He was using his Dying Will Flames to keep himself up. His head swept from left to right as he scanned the area. To his annoyance he saw no one. The sound of gun shots and fleeing bird echoed through the forest but he couldn't locate the source. He cursed to himself and went slightly lower in the hopes of see through the trees.<p>

"Reborn!" Tsuna called out, but got no answer. On the ground Reborn cursed the fact he had not told Tsuna anything about the enemy. He couldn't call out and give away his position, but if he didn't do anything Tsuna would be killed.

Taking out another gun he loaded a brightly coloured bullet into it and scanned the sky, through the trees, for Tsuna. He easily spotted him since he had fire surrounding his hands.

"There!" One of the enemies yelled. Reborn turned to see if they had spotted him, but he saw no one. He quickly realised they must have been talking about Tsuna. Raising his gun again he pointed it at Tsuna and pulled the trigger.

To his surprise two gunshots rang out, and a red burst from Tsuna whilst his flames flicked slightly before going out. From where he was standing Reborn couldn't tell who had hit him, but he presumed the other gunshot had been from the enemy firing at Tsuna.

In the air Tsuna could feel himself falling fast. The bullet hole in his shoulder seared with pain, and he couldn't figure out why he couldn't light his flames anymore. Suddenly his back exploded with pain and trees rushed past him. Pain filled his back and head as he stopped falling. Some part of his mind realised he must have hit the ground before blackness spotted his vision.

For some reason he was finding it harder and harder to breath. Rather than fear, regret filled him. Why hadn't he listened to his intuition when he realised something was wrong? Why hadn't he forced Reborn to tell him what was going on?

He had stood at the top of the stairs in his house when his first warning sign had come. A few minutes ago Reborn had gotten a phone call from someone and ended their study session together. Usually Tsuna wouldn't have cared, in fact he should have been delighted, but the look on Reborn's face when the person on the other line had started speaking worried him.

"...family... stupid...attack...never heard..." Tsuna couldn't hear him properly from his position. Just as he was about to edge forwards a bullet whizzed in front of him and embedded itself in the ceiling.

"Heeiiii." He yelped as he scrambled backwards.

"Go back to your room Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said in a cold voice. Tsuna rushed back to his room in fear.

At the bottom of the stairs Reborn sighed and went back to his conversation on the phone. On the other end Iemitsu was telling him about a rival family that had tried to kill the Ninth. Obviously they had failed, and been wiped out, but according to one of their intelligence network a few of the survivors had made it to Japan. Their most likely plan of action would be to kill Tsuna, which was why Reborn was being informed.

"There's no need to worry Tsuna but make sure to keep your eyes open." Iemitsu finished with.

"I never have them closed." Reborn replied before flipping his phone shut and ending the call. He then hopped back upstairs to where Tsuna was. "Let's get back to those questions." He said when they were in Tsuna's room.

"Reborn! What were you talking on the phone about?" Tsuna said, trying to avoid studying.

"Nothing for you to worry about." He said as he turned Leon into a hammer. Tsuna squeaked and scooted away from him.

"Wait! Don't hit me!" He cried.

"Dame as ever." Reborn said sighing. After that Tsuna didn't press Reborn for any more details. As he lay on the ground bleed he felt so stupid for not asking more. The rest of the day had past normally: Reborn tried to kill him and stole all his food.

He really should have realised something was strange when Dino turned up.

Tsuna had woken up the next day with a tired groan Tsuna pulled himself out of his bed. His covers fell to the floor as he yawned and looked over at his clock. Groggily he stared at it for a moment as he tried to figure out what the number meant. When his brain finally began to work he let out a small 'Heii' and began he usual morning routine that always involved being late.

He pulled on his school clothes and stopped down the stairs. As he ran into the Kitchen he was met with another sight that made him 'Heii'. Dino sat at his kitchen table.

"Oh Tsu-chan! Your friend came over early this morning to see you." His mother exclaimed upon the sight of him.

"I can see that. Dino-san why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"I just thought I'd come visit." Dino said with a laugh. He was really here because he had heard about what had happened to the Ninth and that Tsuna was likely to be their next target. As the big brother in their relationship it was his responsibility to make sure Tsuna was safe.

"I see." Tsuna said absentmindedly as he sat down to eat his breakfast. Looking down he saw that his plate was empty, apart from one piece of toast that Reborn quickly took. "Reborn! You took all my food." Tsuna cried in frustration. Dino looked up from his food to see the distraught and hungry Tsuna. He knew how cruel Reborn could be so he picked up a piece of bacon in his chopsticks and leaned across the table.

"Open your mouth lil' bro," he said. Tsuna turned to look at him, his mouth still open from yelling at Reborn. Dino quickly shoved the bacon into Tsuna's mouth, making him choke slightly. "I don't mind sharing my breakfast with you." He said with a large grin. Dino's kind gesture made Tsuna feel a little embarrassed, but very happy. After some chewing he quickly swallowed and thanked Dino. He just smiled in response.

"Tsu-chan, aren't you going to be late?" Tsuna's mother, Nana, asked him as she stared at the clock. Tsuna turned to looked at the clock and let out a loud 'Heii' before dashing from the table and out the house.

When Tsuna was gone Dino leaned back in his chair and looked at Reborn out of the side of his eye.

"Is he going to be okay?" He asked Reborn.

"He can fend for himself. If you're so worried why don't you follow him?" Reborn said. Nana looked at them quizzically but didn't ask anything. Dino made a humming sound before replying.

"I think I will."

Going to school had set his hyper intuition on fire. Tsuna had stared at the board in complete boredom. He had been late this morning like usual and like usual he had no idea what the teacher was talking about. Some things never seem to change. Despite this a nagging feeling in Tsuna's stomach made him feel a sickly worry. He wanted nothing more than to hug his friends and tell them all how much he cared for them. The only reason he didn't do this when the lunch bell went was because his friends would become worried at his strange behaviour.

Outside Dino leaned against the school wall. The only danger he could find was when Hibari noticed him and gave him a warning glare. He didn't possess Tsuna's Hyper Intuition so it seemed like a normal, peaceful day to him. When the lunch bell went he decided that Tsuna was fine and left one of his subordinated to keep watch. He went back to hotel to take care of some of the paperwork he had bought with him.

At the end of school Tsuna's nagging feeling had grown so strong that he stopped Yamamoto and Gokudera from leaving and convinced them to help him look for Reborn. They split up and the Namimori's halls were filled with yells of "Rebooooorn'. They didn't find Reborn but they did attract that attention of the head prefect, Hibari Kyoya. He decided to take care of the loudest of them, Gokudera, first. This was one of the many mistakes made that day. If he had gone to find Tsuna first the tragedy that came that day might have been avoided.

Tsuna thought he was lucky because he had managed to avoid Hibari and find Reborn, who had been deliberately hiding from them. Yamamoto had offered to take Gokudera to the hospital and, despite Tsuna insisting that he should go with them, he took him alone.

Walking home from school with Reborn beside him Tsuna let out a deep sigh. Today had been a complete failure and he wanted nothing more than to curl up on his bed and sleep, but Reborn would never allow that.

Whilst thinking about Reborn he glances over to him. He was walking on the wall beside him. Tsuna noticed that he looked a little preoccupied, like something was on his mind.

"Reborn?" He said in a questioning voice.

"Stay here." Reborn replied without looking at him. Before Tsuna could respond Reborn jumped of the wall and disappeared. Tsuna stood there unsure of what to do.

After a few minutes of doing nothing he heard something that sounded like a gunshot. He presumed it was Reborn's doing. Against all logic and better judgement he began to feel worried to Reborn's safety. The day someone managed to hurt Reborn was the day pigs learned to fly but it was in Tsuna's nature to worry about those he cared about and as much as he didn't want to admit it he cared about Reborn.

He set off towards where he thought the shots had come from, but when he heard another few shots he realised he was going in the wrong direction. This time he headed towards the forest. When he arrived the beginning of the forest he saw no one. From further in he could more gunshots.

Fishing in his back pockets for his gloves and pills he pulled them out and quickly swallowed one of the pills. He then lit his flames and propelled himself into the air which led to him being shot. Now he was lying on the ground bleeding out.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. Like any writer I love reviews :D<p>

I know my idea isn't that original but there is going to be twist in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy

* * *

><p>When Tsuna opened his eyes he was staring at the clear blue sky. Not a cloud could be seen and the forest trees framed his vision perfectly. He felt like he was staring at a photograph. The lack of noise around him added to the atmosphere. Strange: that a forest was so quite, not even a birdcall.<p>

Staring at the sky now made all the event of today seen like a dream. Today's events... Tsuna's eyes widened as the memory of being shot flooded his mind, the pain, the fear. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. The pain was gone, as was the fighting. So this was what it was like to be dead.

For all the fear it wasn't so bad, he actually felt pretty good, but he'd failed everyone. How could he protect the ones he loved if he was dead? Would he ever see them again? The thought that he'd lost everyone hurt a lot more than the realisation that he was dead.

"Damn it." He croaked out. He couldn't stand to look at the sky anymore. It was what he was meant, and failed, to be. As he let his emotions contort his face into an ugly mess he rolled over onto his side.

Through the haze of tears that blurred his vision he saw something that caught his breath for a moment before sending him into howls of sadness. He saw himself. His body was laying face up, his eyes closed. Red caked his right shoulder and pooled on the ground next to him.

He just sat there crying loudly, making the only sounds that could be heard. After a while his tears slowed a little bit and he began to try and think about what had happened. He then wondered if his ghost retained the wound that had killed him. With shaking hands he wiped the tears away from his eyes, but more fell in their place. Taking a deep breath he looked down at himself. There was no wound on his shoulder; instead there was some under his shirt. He could tell because there was a bulge.

Curious he pulled his collar forward in order to look. What he saw confused him. He certainly recognised what they were, what young man wouldn't, but if he was right it meant that he wasn't a young man. Gently he placed a hand against one of them and pushed slightly. He jumped a little as he felt the contact with his chest. Despite what he saw he hadn't been expecting to be able to feel it.

Embarrassment seeped into him and made a pink flush rise in his cheeks. He quickly wrapped his arms around his chest and squeezed himself for comfort. Did people change genders after death? He didn't know and he didn't want to know. Maybe death wasn't so peaceful after all.

Whilst still staring down a small amount of movement caught his eye. He looked back up at himself and shrieked. The sound split through the silence of the forest, but disturbed nothing. His dead body was now looking at him. Serene Dying Will eyes stared at him. His body seemed completely undisturbed by his scream. It was almost as if he hadn't heard it. The thought that he had turned into a zombie filled his mind until his body spoke.

"Who are you?" His body asked. Tsuna was caught between saying his name and say 'you'. His indecisiveness left him stuttering and lost for words. His body sighed at Tsuna's lack of response and sat up. In a panic Tsuna sat up with him.

"Your wound." Tsuna said whilst waving his arms frantically. He glanced up at Tsuna before looking down at his shoulder. Gingerly he touched it and a look of surprise crossed his face.

"There's no wound." His body muttered. Tsuna stopped panicking and leaned over to take a look. The bleeding had stopped and he couldn't see any wound through the torn fabric. This calmed him down, but confused him even more, if that was possible.

"Ah ummm... who are you?" Tsuna asked. He felt a bit silly asking himself that but he really wanted to know how his body was moving.

"I'm...I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi," His body answered. "And you?"

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi." He answered back. They stared at each other in an awkward silence before his body nodded.

"I see." His body said, his eyebrows knitting together in thought. Worry crept into the pit of Tsuna's stomach. Why did it seem like his body knew more about what was going on than he did. Aren't they the same person?

"Do you understand what's going on?" Tsuna asked hopefully. His body jumped slightly at the question and looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you talking about?" His body asked with a wavering voice.

"I mean we were looking for Reborn and then we got shot and know there are two of us and... and just look at me!" Tsuna said, wailing the last part. His body bit his lip and turned away.

"I was looking for Reborn and I got shot and you look just fine to me." He replied snappily. Tsuna stared at him in disbelief.

"But I'm you!" Tsuna yelled as he stood up. His body looked up at him.

"Look, Miss, I think-" His body began.

"Miss?" Tsuna yelled back. He then looked down at himself and paused. Maybe he was a 'Miss' now. His, or rather her, body looked a little frightened until his face suddenly brightened up. Rustling could be heard from behind them. Tsuna spun around to see Reborn walking through the trees towards them.

"Here you are." He said with a sigh.

"Reborn!" Her body yelled in delight.

"I've taken care of all the enemies. At least I thought I had. Who is this?" Reborn said as he turned his attention to the female Tsuna. The menacing glare he sent Tsuna made her flinch in fear. Inside she was completely confused. If Reborn could see her and was talking to her did that mean she wasn't dead? Or was he dead too?

"Did they kill you too?" Tsuna asked in a small voice. Reborn stared at her incredulously; he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Ne mere henchmen could kill me. Who exactly are you?" Reborn retorted with. A little bit of happiness filled Tsuna as she realised she wasn't dead.

"R-Reborn! It's me, Tsuna." Tsuna yelped. Reborn stared at the young woman before him. She certainly looked like Tsuna. She had the same short spiky brown hair, same small and petite body, and the same large brown eyes. If the real Tsuna hadn't been standing right next to her he might have believed her. He was tempted to think that she might be the enemies failed attempt at an imposter, but no rival family had an intelligence network bad enough to get Tsuna's gender wrong.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you're Dame-Tsuna when you're standing right next to him?" Reborn replied. The colour drained from Tsuna's face.

"I, we were hit by a special bullet! Look at his shoulder!" Tsuna exclaimed. Reborn looked at Tsuna's body saw his shoulder. He pulled his fedora down and began to think. There was a possibility that she was telling the truth.

"Reborn don't believe her. When I woke up she was using sun flames to heal me." Tsuna's body said whilst moving away from Tsuna.

"W-What?" Tsuna said in bewilderment. Reborn looked from one Tsuna to the other.

"That clears that up." Reborn said as he raised his gun to the female Tsuna. If she could use sun flames she had to be a part of the mafia and her being here meant she was likely to be a part of the family that had just tried to kill Tsuna. Her story was most likely to be the desperate attempt of a final survivor.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot!" Tsuna yelled as she waved her hands frantically and backed away from him. Reborn noted that her reaction was surprising close to the real Tsuna's. What Reborn found even stranger was the fact that the 'real' Tsuna wasn't trying to stop him from shooting. He lowered his gun, things where too strange for him to act rashly.

"I'm feeling merciful. If you leave right now I'll let you live." Reborn said. Despite the fact he wasn't going to kill her anymore she still felt sad. If Tsuna hadn't been crying so much earlier she might have started now. With shaking legs she took a couple of steps back and then turned and ran away as fast as she could.

She didn't know what direction she was running in until she reached Namimori. Just when she was about to slow down and stop she heard a rustling from behind her, fearing it might be Reborn, she began to run faster. Without a destination she ended up in Namimori's shopping district. There were plenty of people there, not one of them paid the least bit of attention to her. They push past her and bumped their shopping into her. Tsuna finally slowed down to a walk simply because she couldn't continue to run anymore. She has reached the limit of stamina and was pretty sure she would end up falling over if she ran in this crowd.

"Hey lil' bro!" A voice called out. Tsuna instantly recognised it as Dino. She searched around wondering if her body and Dino had followed her since she presumed Dino would be calling out to her body. She could see no one familiar in the crowd, not even Dino. Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder and she spun around to see Dino grinning at her. His grin turned to a look of surprise as he stared at her. "Ah, sorry, wrong person." He said sheepishly.

"N-No! I'm-." Tsuna suddenly stopped when she thought of what had happened earlier. Was it wise to tell Dino that she was Tsuna? The moment he saw the male version of her he'd stop believing her. That's if he even believes her in the first place. "That okay." She said instead.

Dino looked at the young girl in front of him. She was the spitting image of Tsuna, even her mannerisms were the same. The face she had right now was the one Tsuna had when he deep in thought and when she'd spoken she'd had Tsuna's 'I'm hiding something' face.

"Is something wrong?" He asked with his grin back on his face. She jumped and gave a frantic no just like he thought she would. Dino's smile grew as thought about how cute Tsuna's actions looked on a girl. Not that they weren't cute when he did them.

"D-Do you need something?" She asked shyly. Dino's grin was starting to scare her.

"Oh errrr. What's your name?" He asked when couldn't think of anything else to say.

"T-Tsuna." She whispered.

"Sorry I think I heard you wrong. Could you repeat that?" He asked. He was sure she had said 'Tsuna', but that couldn't be right.

"Tsuna." She said slightly louder, but with even less confidence. Dino stared at her again.

"Is that short for anything?" He asked. Inside her mind Tsuna was panicking.

"N-No! It's Tsuna. Just Tsuna!" She yelped. Dino scratched his chin in thought and leaned closer to her. 'What if he thinks the same as Reborn? He might try to kill me. I don't want to die!' Tsuna thought.

"A double ganger," Dino cried in triumph "you're not going to believe this, but I know your double ganger. I'm amazed that they're real." Tsuna stared at him like she was looking at an idiot, but ignored her look. He felt proud so of himself that he was able to figure out what was going on. Tsuna had the urge to correct him, but she decided that his strange conclusion was better than the truth.

"Boss!" A voice called. Dino turned around to see Romario running towards him.

"Is something wrong?" Dino asked.

"We've been looking for you. You suddenly ran off." Romario said.

"I was going to Tsuna's house, but look who I found." Dino said as he pointed behind him. Romario looked past Dino to see an old lady standing there.

"Oh? Me?" The old lady asked as she looked up at the handsome blonde who had just pointed at her.

"Huh?" Dino said as he turned back around.

"Oh ho ho ho." The old lady laughed as she attached herself to Dino's arm. He would make an excellent father to her grandkids if she could keep him. "Why don't we have a nice chat? I'm sure you'd love to meet my daughter."

"I'm so sorry. I seem to have gotten, ack." Dino tried to explain as the old lady began to drag him away. Romario was finding the scene too funny to help his Boss.

Meanwhile Tsuna was further down the street and just about to go around a corner. She had sneaked away when Romario had diverted Dino's attention. Now she was going to the only place she could think of that might give her shelter and believe her story, Kokuyo land.

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing.

Please review if you like it, and if you didn't, all criticism is welcome.

There will be romance in later chapters.

Thank you everyone who reviewed :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long to update and for those of you that read my other fanfics I will be updating them soon. My exams are over but I still have coursework to do. This chapter is rather short, sorry, I'm still getting back into writing fanfiction.

This story is set right after the Shimon arc but before the current one so Chrome still lives in Kokuyo Land and Mukuro had been released from Vindicare.

The whole two Tsuna's thing seems a bit confusing. When I use Tsuna's body I'm referring to the male Tsuna and when I use just Tsuna I'm referring to the female Tsuna.

Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Tsuna stood outside the gates of Kokuyo land. She was unsure of whether she should enter considering Mukuro's personality, but she couldn't think of anywhere else to go. Before she could make up her mind a voice, from behind her, spoke.<p>

"Can I help you?" Someone asked shyly, making Tsuna jump slightly before spinning around to see who had spoken. Behind her Chrome was standing watching her.

"Chrome! Just the person I wanted to see." She said, trying to sound happier than she was.

"Me?" Chrome replied, confused, as she stared at the oddly familiar person.

"Yes, oh, it's me, Tsuna." She said as she pointed to herself. After a few moments Chrome blinked a couple of times and then nodded.

"I didn't recognise you...you look different." Chrome replied. Tsuna was a little taken aback at how quickly Chrome believed her, but she wasn't going to argue with a good thing.

"Ah, yeah, a lot has happened. The thing is I need a place to stay. Just temporarily! Only, I don't have any money." Tsuna said awkwardly.

Chrome looked down at the floor as if contemplating something. "You can stay with us Boss." She said.

"Really?" Tsuna asked happily. Chrome gave a shy smile to the floor.

"I don't think Chikusa and Ken will mind." Chrome said as she walked past Tsuna to open the gate. She then turned back and waited for Tsuna to follow her. Tsuna stared at her, surprised again. She had been expecting at least one question as to why she needed a place to stay or her appearance. Suddenly a wide smile spread across her face and she walked, almost skipped, towards Chrome. They both slid inside Kokuyo Land and headed for the building where Chrome lived. Tsuna's happiness over being Chrome's acceptance of her made her ignore the silence that hung between them, which pleased Chrome since she wasn't much of a talker.

Meanwhile at the Sawada residence Tsuna's body and Reborn had just arrived home.

Tsuna entered without announcing himself. He looked around the house intently, taking in every nook and cranny. At the same time Reborn watch Tsuna's body and noted every abnormality.

"Tsu-kun is that you?" Nana called from the kitchen. A spicy and meaty smell wafted through the kitchen door signalling that she was cooking dinner. Tsuna's body froze and didn't answer.

Reborn saw this and replied for him. "We're back, Mama."

"Y-Yeah, I'm home, Mama." Tsuna's body said after him, relaxing slightly.

"You should have answered sooner! I was beginning to think I'd imagined the door opening." Nana chided good naturedly.

"S-sorry." Tsuna's body replied awkwardly. He stayed in the hallway and turned to look at Reborn, as if waiting for him to do something.

"We'll be in Tsuna's room until dinner." Reborn called to Nana and she made a noise to show she'd heard. Reborn then turned back to Tsuna and waited for him to go upstairs first. Tsuna gave Reborn a wary smile and after a long pause he moved towards the stairs. At the top Tsuna stopped again and turned to look behind him, where Reborn was.

"Something wrong?" Reborn asked acting innocent.

"I...I was just thinking you might want to go in front bec-because I'm kind of slow." Tsuna's body answered. Reborn snorted and didn't move. Tension began to build as neither of them moved. Eventually Tsuna's body bit his lip and turned back to the corridor in front of him. Tsuna's body took a few steps forward because he realised that his hesitance was making him look suspicious.

*Ding Dong*

The sound of the doorbell made Tsuna's body jump in surprise and the tension seemed to disappear. He had never been so relieved to hear the doorbell before.

"I'll get it." He called quickly as he rushed back downstairs, almost tripping over Reborn. What he didn't realise was this made Reborn even more suspicious, Tsuna would never be able to get down the stairs that quickly without falling down them.

Tsuna's body yanked the door opened and was met with a grinning, and slightly dishevelled, blonde.

"Yo! Lil' bro, how are you." Dino greeted. Tsuna's body paused as he looked up at the man.

"Bucking horse?" Tsuna's body said unsurely. Dino looked down at him in surprise.

"Haha, yeah I guess." He answered, his grin now more force, he didn't like the distance that name seemed to put between them. Tsuna's body started to look worried, but before he could come up with a reply Dino kept talking. "This is just another thing to add to my list of strange things that have happened today, actually, I've got a great story to tell you!"

Tsuna's body opened his mouth to reply but Reborn cut in. "It better not be some irrelevant, idiotic story."

"Huh? Wha- oh Reborn! No, you're going to be amazed by it."

"And does your appearance have anything to do with it? Dino looked down at himself and noticed that he looked a mess.

"Ahahaha, no. This is from- well let's just say old ladies can be quite fearsome." Reborn shook his head in reply.

"Dame-Tsuna, let the idiot in." Reborn said as he turned and went upstairs. Tsuna's body stepped aside to let Dino pass. Both the boys followed Reborn up the stairs and Tsuna's body made sure he stayed at the back.

"So what's this wonderful story you have for us?" Reborn asked once the three of them were all inside Tsuna's room.

"I saw an exact copy of Tsuna today, and I mean exact, well, maybe apart from the being female bit, but still." Dino answered happily as he sat down on Tsuna's bed. Tsuna's body hovered by the door whilst Reborn was sitting on a miniature chair, which had appeared out of nowhere, on Tsuna's desk. Upon hearing what Dino had said both of the other males in the room became very attentive to what Dino was saying.

"Did anything happen?" Reborn asked.

"You see she's even got the same name as Tsuna!"

"But did she _do_ anything?" Tsuna's body asked this time.

"Uh no, she just kind of ran away." Dino replied a little dejectedly. He had been hoping that they would have been more intrigued by his discovery. Reborn and Tsuna stood there looking like they were both deep in thought. "Am I missing something?"

"No." Tsuna's body said as he his head snapped up at Dino's words.

"Yes." Reborn corrected. "Tsuna can you leave for a while? I need to speak with Dino, alone." A dark look crossed Tsuna's face for the briefest moment, which both Dino and Reborn caught, before he left. Reborn then turned back to Dino and began to explain the events that had happened earlier that morning.

Back at Kokuyo Land the female Tsuna was standing in front a junkyard couch in a grey, dilapidated, room. Ken and Chikusa sat in front of her whilst Chrome fidgeted as she stood next to Tsuna.

"Why the hell is he here?" Ken yelled as he pointed at Tsuna. Both girls flinched and Tsuna began to panic slightly in her mind, she hadn't thought of a backup plan if she couldn't stay here.

"Boss needs a place to stay." Chrome said quietly, a little embarrassed that she was wrong about how accepting they would be of Tsuna.

"Why here?" Ken yelled again.

"Kufufufu. Calm down." A smooth yet creepy voice spoke from behind the two girls.

"M-Mukuro-sama!" Chrome said as she turned around.

"I despise the Mafia and will never be your ally, but if Chrome wants to help you that's her choice." Mukuro said.

"T-Thank you?" Tsuna was unsure of whether his statement should make her feel happy or not.

"There is one thing I'd like in return for turning a blind eye to you." Dread filled Tsuna at his words. "Kufufufu, don't worry, I only want to know the reason for your sudden physical change."

"What change?" Ken muttered.

"Idiot." Chikusa replied.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Ken shouted, about to rise up off the couch.

"Quiet, our unwanted guest can't answer with all the noise you're making." Mukuro said and Ken quietened down instantly. Tsuna then proceeded to tell them what had happened that morning. They all listened in silence apart from the occasional mocking snorts from ken. "So one of you is a spy?" Mukuro said ending her explanation.

"I don't know." Tsuna replied unhappily.

"Kufufufu. How interesting and if you really are the real Sawada Tsunayoshi this is the perfect chance to take over your body." Mukuro materialised his trident as he spoke.

"Heeeiiiii. W-Wait!" Tsuna cried, this was one of the things she had been afraid of. Behind her Ken was grinning as he and Chikusa stood up ready to catch her if she tried to run.

"Please wait Mukuro-sama." Chrome said desperately.

"My dear Chrome I suggest you step back."

"Y-You don't need to do this. Boss is kind and-"

"Are you going to leave me for him, well I supposed it's her now."

"No!"

"Then step back."

"I-I." Chrome stuttered, unsure of what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

Thanks for reading


End file.
